It Was Never a Question
by leosldy
Summary: PL based. Piper feels she's coming in second in Leo's life. When an evil from his past returns, she finds out how wrong she is. Can the Charmed Ones with the help of Cole save the day? Some PC
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Charmed characters as they belong to the Powers at Be in TV Land.

**Summary:** P/L based, naturally for me. Piper is feeling she's coming in second in Leo's life. When an evil from his past returns, she finds out how wrong she is. Can the Charmed One's with the help of Cole save the day? Some P/C.

**A/N:** Please bare with me as far as the P/L stuff develops. It takes a bit to get everything set up, and hopefully it comes off in print as I see it in my head. :)

Chapter one

The constant beat of the drum could be heard just below the driving sound of a guitar. A melodic voice rose above it all, bringing together a unique blend of music. The crowd seemed appreciative, as they danced and swayed to the rhythm.

P3 had earned a reputation for introducing new and innovated performers to the bay area. Tonight was no different. The club was packed, the music rocked and the drinks flowed. All signs which pointed to a successful night. In a small private alcove, to one side of the stage, sat Piper Halliwell, owner of P3. Her younger sister and boyfriend were seated across from her. The latter snuggled close together, enjoying some special time. They were all headed out for a late dinner, however they were one person short. Piper again glanced up the stairs to the entrance of the club. A frown marring her forehead. Leo had promised he would be back soon. He had been called away by another charge just as they were leaving for P3. That was well over an hour ago. The familiar feeling of resentment poured over her. It never seemed to fail. They would get a rare opportunity to do something normal, like a simple double date with her sister, but something always interfered. Lately it had gotten worse. The Elders seemed to be piling on the workload. Piper swore they were punishing Leo for breaking the rules and marrying her. Even though 'They' had agreed to the union. Piper also felt Leo was all too eager to do the Elders bidding. She knew he had responsibilities, but more and more she felt as though his job came before her and their life together.

Phoebe disengaged herself from nuzzling Cole's ear and glanced at her sister. She could see the frustration stamped on Piper's face and felt for her. It wasn't easy being in love with a supernatural guy. She being in love with a half demon, although Cole was repressing that side, it still made things difficult. This was one of those rare nights where they could just spend quality time together. Lately all Cole's time had been spent eluding bounty hunters sent by the Source. The Source of All Evil was not too keen on loosing one of his most powerful minions to a Charmed One. Phoebe briefly closed her eyes at the thought of the Source succeeding and her loosing the love of her life.

Getting back on task, she again thought of Piper. Ever since the Elders allowed Piper and their Whitelighter, Leo to get married, Leo had been kept very busy. Phoebe felt as did Piper, that maybe this was some sort of punishment for breaking the 'No witches and Whitelighter' rule. "Piper, honey. If you stare any harder at that entrance your eyes are gonna pop out."

Startled out of her own musings, Piper jumped at the comment. Reluctantly drawing her gaze away from the offending doorway to look at her sister. "Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know sweetie. It must be important or he'd be here. You know that."

Knowing the truth of that statement did nothing to alleviate the resentment burning inside her. "This is ridiculous. Can't we have one night to ourselves? I mean is that really so much to ask."

Her younger sister remained silent. Knowing there was nothing she could say to soothe her sister's ire and glanced at Cole for help.

The half demon's eyebrows shot up as he shook his head helplessly. What did she want him to do? Obviously Leo was on some errand of good and got hung up. He still had trouble dealing with all these sister issues that inevitably came with loving a Charmed One. Cole was not good with issues. He was more of an action kind of guy.

"Listen, you two go on ahead. No sense all of us missing dinner." Piper said, her voice laced with disappointment.

Well Cole was all for that. He was starved and who knew how much longer the Whitelighter would be. Rising to his feet, he felt Phoebe's hot stare and quickly sat back down again, throwing his head back against the chair cushion, clearly showing his displeasure.

"No honey, we can wait, right Cole?"

Cole was not a stupid man, he knew that was not a question, but a statement. Lifting an eyebrow to let his love know he was not fooled one little bit.

Piper would have none of her sister's arguments. "No, please go. I'll just feel worse if you both are sitting here waiting as well. I'm sure Leo will be here soon and then we'll meet up with you."

Phoebe looked skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go!"

Waiting for Phoebe's lead, Cole was relieved when she stood. Piper watched the two navigate the crowd, envious of the night ahead of them. Of course Phoebe and Cole didn't get much alone time either and deep down she was happy for them. Deciding she would drive herself crazy if she sat and waited any longer. Getting up, she went to her office. There was plenty of paperwork to catch up on and hopefully if she submerged herself in something she could let go of the disappointment seething inside.

It was so late, Leo thought to himself. Tying up the last loose ends with his charge, he glanced at his watch. 3 A.M. God Piper would be furious. What was suppose to be a quick question and answer gig with one of his new charges, turned into a marathon battle, complete with learning about demon, locating said demon and then finally vanquishing demon. Hours later he was exhausted, hungry and frustrated that he missed yet another chance to spend non-magical time with his wife. He was not looking forward to facing the latter when he got home. Not that he blamed her for being angry with him, but at the same time he couldn't leave another charge helpless. It was a line he'd been struggling with for some time now and there were nights like these that he almost couldn't take it anymore. He knew being married to Piper would be difficult. They both did. Their jobs were not run of the mill jobs. More times than not, it was life and death situations. How many times did they put their life on hold because demons or warlocks or god knew what else. There were too many to count. Tonight was just another one to add to the growing list.

Closing his eyes, he pictured the bedroom he shared with his wife. Silently he orbed in. His eyes went directly to the bed. Piper lay still, apparently deep in sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb her, but he desperately needed a shower. The South of Mexico had been hot and dusty, not to mention the black smudge marks left from the vanquish.

Piper woke the moment the shower started. Squinting, she peered at the red numbers on her clock. 3:17 AM. She was torn between relief he was home safe and sound and her earlier anger. The latter was starting to override the former. She watched from slit eyelids as Leo emerged from the bathroom. A large burgundy towel hung low on his hips. Beads of moisture still clung to his broad back and Piper's anger started to drain away. She loved him so much. After putting on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, Leo slipped quietly into bed. He wanted so badly to pull his wife's sleeping form into his arms, but was unsure what kind of reaction he would get.

Piper could sense her husband's indecision and mad as she was, she simply could not resist the chance to be held in his embrace. "You're home safe and sound."

Surprised she was awake and not giving him the cold shoulder, he replied softly, "Yeah." And drew her into his warm body. "I love you." He whispered ever so gently into her ear.

"I know." And they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Piper stood over the stove the following morning. She scrambled eggs with unseeing eyes. Her mind was focused elsewhere, more specifically her marriage. She felt as if she was being torn in two. One half loved her husband more than life itself. He was her soul mate. But the other half felt she was constantly coming in second to Leo's calling. Intellectually she knew his job was extremely important. He saved countless lives for goodness sakes. Her and her sisters included. Emotionally however, was a different matter. Sometimes she felt Leo was just a little too eager to go running off whenever he was summoned. Piper felt at times as if she was competing for his affection and it bothered her more than she'd care to admit. Leo loved her, she knew that with all her heart, but if it came down to choosing her or his job, she had major doubts. Okay, she was being selfish she scolded herself. Can you really compare the two? And didn't Leo break many, many rules for them to be together. She just wished for a little normalcy in her life. Nothing big, just a dinner date with her husband and no interruptions.

Leo stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Piper's back was to him and he could tell she was deep in thought as she pushed something around on a pan. They had talked briefly last night, but he was still unsure of her mood this morning. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her. Feel her trim form locked in his embrace and kiss those warm lips. But if she was still upset with him, he was better off to play it low key. Opting for the safest route, he quietly greeted her.

"Good morning honey."

Still caught up in her wanderings, she jumped at the sound of his voice and turned. "Morning." She returned carefully, getting her conflicting emotions under wraps. "Hungry?"

Sending her a small smile, he sat at the table. "Starved."

After fixing two plates, she set them on the table. They both began the motions of eating, although in silence. Piper wasn't particularly hungry and the tension in the air made her food go down like chalk.

Leo, although starved, felt his appetite diminish with every strained minute that passed. Finally unable to take it any longer, he spoke.

"Listen Piper. About last night." He began hesitantly.

"I know." She interrupted. "You didn't mean to be so late. Things got out of hand. You're sorry." She hadn't intended for it to come out so snappish, but on the other hand she didn't really feel like apologizing for it either. Deep down she was still upset about it all.

Leo, normally very patient with his wife's moods, was tired and not in a great frame of mind himself. "Well, since you're just going to speak for me, I'll just keep quiet."

"Well, am I wrong? Isn't that what you we're going to say?" Angry that he was acting like the wounded party here, since that was clearly her part, she glared at him.

Tossing his napkin on the table his eyes flashed, something that only happened when he was really irritated. Which again was rare for him. "So what did you want me to say? Too bad about dinner dear, but that's how it is?"

"I guess you're right. This happens so often, the standing explanation saves time."

Realizing this could escalate into a full- blown fight, Leo tried to reign in his own temper and tried to speak in a calm tone. "Listen honey. I don't want to fight. I really am sorry I missed last night. You know how much I value our private time together. It's just...."

Again she didn't let him finish. "It's just your job comes first." His calm tone brought down some of her own ire and now she spoke with dejected resignation. "I don't know Leo. It just seems like you're called away more and more. I feel like our life is always a distant second."

His green eyes reflected the hurt her words caused him. "Piper. We knew our magical lives would be something we would constantly have to work around. We agreed to not let it interfere. It's not just my Whitelighter duties, but your Charmed One's as well."

"Yeah, I know, but my Charmed One's are not nearly as distracting as yours have become. And frankly, you seem pretty eager to drop everything for them. It's not easy feeling your husband cares more about his job than his wife."

The pain he was feeling multiplied tenfold. How could she think that after all they had been through. He wasn't sure how to respond, considering all the emotions raging inside. Hurt, anger and frustration. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He managed, his voice cracking just a bit. "I love you more than anything in this world, but obviously you don't believe that."

The anguish mirrored in his eyes tore at her heart. Part of her wanted to take the words back, but another part refused. It didn't matter, because she saw him lift his gaze to the ceiling, indicating he was being called.

Leo listened with half an ear to the summons. It sounded urgent, but what was going on here was urgent as well. He was all ready to ignore the call, however Piper stood up. "You better go." And with that she quit the room.

His pain and anger resurfaced at her casual dismissal of their discussion. He wasn't sure which one was stronger at the moment. Well if she didn't want to talk this out, he might as well find out what the emergency was.


	2. It Was Never a Question Chapter 2

**Big** **Thanks!:** To **HollyShadow**, for always being there with a nice review for all of my fics. You're the best!!!

To: **fourevercharmed,** Again one of my regular readers who always takes the time to leave me a review, you don't know what your support means!!!

To: **countertiger-x** So glad you are enjoying the fic and to answer your question it will be Paige in this story. Not because I like Paige over Prue because I love them both but this is set in the beginning of the four season so Paige. I've written a fic with Prue in it thou so I don't play favs. LOL.

To: **AgentAmber.SEU Angel** Thanks for leaving a review and hope you continue to read the story and let me know your thoughts.

Piper gazed out the front window of the manor. When Leo did not follow she knew he had left to check out the latest call. It was sometime before she realized silent tears had made their way down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away, but more just kept falling. It was in this spot, Phoebe had found her.

"Good morning, or I guess it's closer to afternoon isn't it." She joked. When her sister did not move, Phoebe drew closer. "Hey, what's up?"

Piper turned at the question, giving Phoebe first glance at her tear streaked face and misery filled eyes.

"Oh honey, what's the matter?"

Giving a loud sniff, Piper answered. "Leo and I had a fight. Again. It seems that's all we do lately."

Placing a comforting arm around her older sister's shoulders, Phoebe asked, "Was it about last night?"

"That was just part of it. Right or wrong Pheebs, I just feel like I am always playing second runner up to his job."

"Piper, you know how much Leo loves you. More than anything in the world."

"I know, I do, but I don't know, maybe we were wrong. Maybe we can't overcome all the magical stuff constantly in our lives. Interrupting them. Or at least maybe I can't. Just once I'd like to feel I come first."

Phoebe nodded her head in understanding. She often felt the same way in her relationship with Cole. There was always some outside influence messing with their lives. Funny, she thought to herself. There really wasn't much of a difference loving an angel or a demon.

"Have you tried talking to him about how you feel?"

Rubbing a tired hand across her face, Piper nodded her head. "Of course. That's what started the fight, then he gets jingled and...." She didn't need to finish the rest was self-explanatory.

"So what are you going to do?"

Piper shrugged her shoulder before answering. "I honestly don't know."

Any more of the discussion would be put on hold as the youngest Halliwell sister came bounding down the stairs. "Great everyone is finally up! I've been in the attic all morning trying to figure out our problem."

The other two sisters glance at each other in puzzlement. "Okay, I'll bite." Phoebe ventured. "What problem?"

Paige looked at her as if she had two heads. "Ah, how about the lack of demons, warlocks or other magical baddies of late."

Again the two looked at each other as Piper shook her head. "All right, my turn. Why exactly is this a problem?"

"Think about it! When was the last time things have been this quiet for this long?" Paige was starting to get a little annoyed at her sisters' lack of appreciation for the obvious.

"She does have a point." Phoebe responded reluctantly.

"Why? Why does she have a point? I, for one am thrilled that the near death experiences have slowed to a minimum. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"You know, I've never really understood that whole gift horse cliché." Phoebe commented thoughtfully.

Paige rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Excuse me people, could we please get back on track here."

"What track is that exactly?" Question the eldest Halliwell.

"Fine! It's more of a hunch than a track, but you have to admit things have been way too quiet for way too long. I've got a really bad feeling about it, and so far my instincts have usually been right."

Although Piper hated to admit it, her sister had a point. Every time they've followed one of Paige's hunches, it had turn out right. "Okay, I'll give you that. Low demon activity for us, however not for others."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, thrilled she at least had their attention.

"Well, Leo has been busier than ever. All of his other charges are really busy along with 'Them' having some crisis or another lately."

Phoebe jumped onto the thought wagon. "So the question is, why is everyone else having demonic issues but not the famed Charmed Ones."

"Exactly!" Chimed in Paige. "Something is up, I know it. Maybe we should ask Leo."

Piper looked down at the floor. "No, I don't think that's such a good idea right at the moment."

Having no clue to the personal problems Piper was dealing with, Paige gave a confused look. When she went to speak, Phoebe waved her off and mouthed 'Later'. It finally dawned on Paige there was more going on and couldn't wait for Phoebe to fill her in. It would have to be put on hold for now, because Cole chose that moment to shimmer in. His hair a mess, sweat beaded his forehead and temples. A large black smudge mark covered the whole left side of him.

Instantly concerned, Phoebe rushed over. "Baby, what happened."

"Damn bounty hunters. It seems for every one I destroy, four more show up. It's getting kind of old."

"See! Even he's busier." Paige acknowledged with not a little triumph.

"Fine Paige, you're right something is up." Stated Piper, glad to get her mind off of personal problems and on to demonic ones.

Casting his eyes downward, Cole asked, "What is she right about?"

Phoebe filled him in as they all made their way to the attic and the Book of Shadows.

"So what exactly do you expect to find in the book. You've got nothing to go on." Cole observed as Piper and Paige began flipping the old- yellowed pages.

Since it was her idea, Paige answered. "Not really sure yet."

"I really think we need Leo to go check with the Elders, see if they have heard anything." Suggested Phoebe, knowing she risked her eldest sister's wrath.

Piper said nothing, but sent her a warning glare. "What? This could be serious Piper. You're going to have to put personal feelings aside for the moment."

Piper looked from one sister to the other. Deep down she knew they were right, however it didn't make it any easier. The last thing she wanted to do was ask Leo for help. As always though, the greater good came before her own desires. With quiet resignation she looked upward and called for him.

Everyone waited expectantly for the familiar blue lights to materialize. When several seconds ticked by without an appearance, Piper called again with more feeling. Again no response. Curling her hands into fists on her hips, she fumed. "He's ignoring me!"

"Now honey, he could be just really busy." Offered Phoebe hopefully.

"No! He's ignoring me because of our fight."

Paige jumped in to offer defense of her brother-in-law. "Piper you know how busy they've had him lately. I'm sure he'd come if he could."

Piper shook her head unconvinced. "He's never been to busy to take two seconds to pop in and see what we need. He's just being petty."

Her sisters silently disagreed. That was just not Leo's style. As the tension in the room grew, Cole faded into the background. Arching a brow he slowly moved his piercing blue eyes up to the ceiling hoping Leo would show up and defuse this potentially bad situation. Leo and he had basic differences, and Cole very seldom envied the Angel. However, in this instant he envied how Leo could come in and with a few well placed words in his calming voice would get the situation under control and the girls focused. It was truly an amazing thing to witness. If it were up to Cole, he tell them all to shut up, stop their sniping and figure this out themselves. Obviously the whitelighter was otherwise occupied. Like Phoebe and Paige, he didn't believe Leo was ignoring them. The man was above that and it rankled Cole just a bit. It was hard to compete with complete goodness. Even though Phoebe secretly enjoyed his darker side. Oh she'd never admit it, but he knew. Someone as pure and good as Leo would bore her. Secure in that feeling, Cole stood up as Piper's angry words brought him back to the present.

About over the squabbling, he was if nothing else, a man of action. Now he was not a stupid man either, so he was not about to voice his agreement with Phoebe and Paige on the whole Leo issue. In Piper's present state of mind she would likely just blow him to pieces. Not that it would kill him, but it sure as hell would hurt. He'd rather just fore go the whole painful evolution all together.

Scratching at his temple with a forefinger, he attempted to breakthrough the rising voices. When that was unsuccessful, he brought two fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle.

The room became instantly silent. "Yes honey, is there something you wanted to say?" Phoebe asked with apparent sarcasm.

"Yeah I do. Why don't I shimmer down to the underworld and see what I can find out."

Her eyes grew wide at the suggestion. "No! No, no, no. It's too dangerous. You just said that the bounty hunters were getting worse. Now you want to give them an easy target?"

"I'll be careful Phoebe. I've had a lot of practice and if I can help, let me. You guys are at an impasse at the moment. The book has nothing, Leo's obviously busy." His eyes darted with just a bit of fear in Piper's direction, making sure her hands were idle. He did however receive an icy glare.

"I promise, I won't take any chances and right now I'm all you have."

The witch in Phoebe knew he was right, but the girlfriend in her was terrified for his safety.

Ever impulsive, Paige jumped into the conversation. "He's right, he might be able to give us a head's up on what's going on." She was rewarded with an irritated look from her sister. Giving a wan smile Paige went on, "I'm just saying."

Cole turned his bright blue eyes back to Phoebe. "I'll be careful, I promise."

She knew once he made up his mind, there was no changing it. On tiptoes, she reached up and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "You better be." And then he was gone with a quick shimmer.

Once he was gone, Piper and Phoebe shared a look of understanding. No, it was not easy loving a supernatural being. Phoebe turned away lost in her concern for Cole as she began the agonizing wait for his safe return. Piper turned her eyes heavenward and silently called for Leo one last time.

**A/N**: Not a lot of P/L in this chapter but I need to set the whole problem up and get characters in their places. There will be P/L just bare with me please. Thanks!


	3. It Was Never a Question Chapter 3

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!** To those of you who are keeping with me through this story and leaving your reviews! You guys are so **wonderful!!!**

**A/N: **I know you guys are being patient as this story develops. I try to write my fanfics as if they were an episode. This chapter is a bit longer because it is setting everything up for the big event in the next chapter. I am going for suspense and drama**. Please** let me know if you think I succeeded. **Next chapter I hope to pull on your Piper/Leo heartstrings.**

Leo crouched low just as an energy ball came buzzing over the top of him. He had been attempting to make his way over to his charge. The young man lay lifeless a few feet away. An unsightly burn mark on his left shoulder needed immediate attention. Leo heard Piper's call, but he had been in the middle of healing another fallen charge. There were so many calls going on in his head, he was having trouble keeping them all straight. He hazard a quick check and sensed for his wife. Sensing only concern and nothing life and death, he breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he wished he could go to them, there were just too many other more pressing needs. There was such a flurry of activity buzzing around in his brain, he didn't even process why things were so out of control. Calls after calls were coming in and it was not information calls but calls of dire emergencies. The only thing keeping him sane at the moment was that at least the Charmed Ones seemed to be exempt from whatever was going on. Had he had a free minute to ponder that fact, he might have realized that in itself was suspicious. As it was, he barely had time to see to the urgent crisis in front of him. There was a break in the action and he took full advantage, rushing over to his injured charge. Placing his hands over the wound, a pale yellow light coming from them, bringing the man back to the living.

Two hours later found the Charmed Ones still hold up in the attic. Paige continued to study the book, willing it to yield anything that would shed light on her uneasy feeling. Phoebe took a small break from her pacing, but then began again with renew vigor. The oldest sister stationed herself in an uncomfortable antique chair, staring out the window lost in her own troubling thoughts. Leo has still yet to make an appearance and she gave up calling for him. Her anger had soon turned into worry. Concern that he was not ignoring them, or really busy, but something really bad had happened to him. The latter causing a tight knot to form in her stomach.

The routine of the room was shattered as Cole shimmered in gasping for air. Phoebe immediately hurried over to him. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Taking a long, deep breath, he stood up straight. "Yeah, just tired. Being stealthy means a lot of shimmering." Making his way to a nearby chair he flopped down into it.

"So, what did you find out?" Asked an anxious Paige.

Cole held up a hand, letting himself recoup before he filled them in. "Well, you were right. From the little bits of conversation I was able to pick up on, there is an upper level demon who has resurfaced. Didn't get a name, seems he's been out of the demonic loop for quite a while. Anyway, he is the one sending demons after witches, however, and this is the interesting part. He does not want anyone coming after you three."

"Okay. That's not good. He's obviously up to something." Observed Phoebe.

"I agree." Piper said as she moved from her perch by the window. "Why not attack us as well. It doesn't make sense."

"I told you something was up!"

"Noted Paige, you were definitely on to something."

"So what now?" Asked Phoebe.

"I know where this demon has set up shop. I'll sneak in and see if I can get a read on him."

"No Cole, it's too dangerous and you've risked enough already. Just tell us where he is and we'll take care of it from here."

Cole was not about to willingly put Phoebe in harms way, and he was not about to spend the next hour debating with her. He was still the mighty Belthazor, even though he was desperately trying to suppress that side for Phoebe. Still, he could bloody well take care of himself, and he had a better chance getting the information they needed without a lot of fuss.

Sending her a confident grin, he said, "Sorry honey, I'm not in the mood to argue. See you soon." And he disappeared.

"Ohhhh, I hate when he does that! Cole you get back her right now, do you hear me!" She knew he'd just ignore her, but she felt as if she had to say it to save face in front of her siblings. One did not make Cole do something if his mind had been made up. Throwing herself into the chair he had vacated, she let out a disgruntled 'huff'. "Well Piper, looks like we're both mad at our men."

Her sister had no pithy comment. She was no longer angry with her man, she was just plain worried.

Cole shimmered in on the far edge of the cemetery. Peering into the thick wooded area to the right, he cautiously entered. A barely visible path wound deep into the dense trees until it opened up to reveal a small entrance to a cave. Casting his eyes side to side, making sure all was clear, he ventured into the opening. "Caves." He thought to himself. "Demons and caves always seemed to go hand in hand." He mused. There was no light, however being half demon himself he could see perfectly. The long narrow passageway led into a large open room carved out of rock. It was completely empty as he peeked around the corner. It looked as if no one ever step foot inside. Giving the area one more quick survey, he quietly entered the room.

He didn't sense the danger until it was too late. Before he could react, he was completely encased in a clear glass bubble cage. Raising his hand he armed himself with an energy ball. He threw it against the glass wall, hoping to shatter it. Instead the ball simply melted into the glass. Stunned, he turned in a circle, scanning for a weak spot.

A voice came out of nowhere. "Please, do not attempt to escape my friend. The bubble cage in quite impenetrable."

Cole swiveled on his heels, trying to locate where the voice emanated from. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Ah, the mighty Belthazor has questions." When Cole started at the sound of his demonic name, the voice continued amused. "Yes, I know who you really are, but fear not my demon friend, I am not a bounty hunter. I have much bigger plans for you."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Cole demanded, trying to keep the anger and fear under wraps.

"Quite simply, you are the bait."

Cole's fear turned to panic. He could be bait for only one thing. The Charmed Ones, or more importantly, Phoebe! They were now in danger and it was his fault. Phoebe would come for him, he had little doubt of that. He wished vehemently that he could warn her, tell her to stay away, but it was not an option. He was trapped. Closing his eyes he tried to think.

As the day turned to evening, Phoebe's fear for Cole's well being intensified. Something was wrong, she could feel it. He had been gone for far too long. When she voiced her anxiety, her sisters had agreed.

"Maybe we could scrye for him." Suggested Paige.

"Might work." Agreed Piper.

"Right, scrying. I'll scrye for Cole." And she ran out of the room for supplies.

"She's really scared." Noted Paige. "She always repeats herself when she's scared.

Piper hesitated in her pacing. "I know the feeling."

Phoebe returned a few moments later, scrying tools in hand and one of Cole's ties hung from her arm. "All right, I've got his favorite tie, I hope this works."

Laying out a map of the city, she took out the scrying crystal, which dangled from a thin silver chain. She held it high above the map, while clasping the tie. With slow sure hands, she let the crystal sway and weave over the map. Agonizing minutes ticked by as three sets of eyes were glued to the crystal's continuous movements.

"Come on Cole, tell us where you are." She jumped and let out a tiny "Yelp." When the crystal dropped suddenly.

"Nice going sis." Encouraged Paige.

Piper studied the area with a slight frown. "Looks like the woods by the old cemetery."

"Figures."

Phoebe ignored her younger sister's remark and asked, "Can you get us there?"

Paige had just recently learned how to orb, and had very little practice orbing others. She was getting better, but it was still dicey. She wished for not the first time, that Leo was here, then she'd be off the hook.

Not wanting to let her sisters down, she put on a brave smile. "Of course, no problem."

The three held hands tightly as Paige concentrated. After a brief hesitation they began to disappear in a glow of blue lights. Unfortunately the take off was smoother than the landing. They reappeared too close to a group of threes. Piper gave a grunt of pain as she was knocked into a large elm and her arm scraped the rough bark. Phoebe ended up in a shallow mud puddle.

"Sorry."

"It's okay honey. At least you got us here." Phoebe comforted as she scraped the mud caked on her brand new boots.

Scanning the surrounding area, they discovered the narrow pathway just as Cole had done. Unlike Cole, they were not able to see in the dark, so as they made their way inside the dank cave, they had to use their hands to help guide.

Cole paced like a caged animal inside the small circumference of his bubble. He hated feeling helpless. It was not an emotion he had a lot of experience with, and he did not like it one little bit. His mind kept going back to Phoebe and the danger he was putting her in. A sound from just outside the entrance drew his attention.

Phoebe carefully poked her head around the corner and instantly spied Cole trapped inside some sort of transparent bubble. He was yelling out to her, but she could hear nothing.

"No! Pheobe stay back. It's a trap!" Cole screamed at the top of his lungs and then watched horrified as she ignored his warnings and the three sisters stepped into the room. Moving toward him, Piper's hands outstretched, ready to blow up anything that got in their way. Didn't they hear him, he thought, and just as that thought surfaced he realized the truth of it. His prison must have some sort of soundproofing.

The witches had only gone a few feet before they too were swallowed up in a glass bubble of their own. Stunned, they looked around franticly. Piper, the first to react, threw out her hands, only to have her exploding power absorbed into the glass, just as Cole's powers had done.

Paige took her sisters' hands and tried to orb out. The white lights simply melted into the bubble. It was not use, their powers were useless inside the round cage.

Cole threw his hands against the glass, frustration filling every inch of his body. His eyes sought Phoebe's, each relaying their growing despair at the rapidly deteriorating situation.

Melodic laughter filled the room, reverberating around it and setting the four prisoners on edge. All of them struggled to discover where the sound was coming from.

Soon the laughter was replaced by a smooth and cultured voice. "My, my, we've got quite a little party don't we. How many people, or demons in my case, can say they captured not only the mighty Belthazor, but the famous Charmed Ones as well."

"Go a head and laugh now buddy, but when we get out of here we're going to blast you to pieces." Piper called out boldly, hoping to appear more confident, since that was far from what she was feeling.

"Oh you must be Piper. You're the feisty one." The voice chuckled.

Piper hated when demons said that. It just pissed her off more.

Paige took up the conversation, hoping to keep her older sister's temper in check. "Fine, you know who we are, who doesn't. Who are you?"

"I'm not quite ready to let that little secret out yet."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't tell us. Bet we know you're plan though. You capture us, then kill us, kiss up to the source, thus elevating your status in the Underworld, ect, ect, ect. God how many times have we been through this."

"Paige!" Phoebe muttered under her breath. "Let's not put ideas in his head thank you very much." She was more than a little panicked with not only their current dilemma but Cole's as well.

Another chuckle followed Paige's brave words, along with the sound of clapping hands. "Bravo my dear. So bravely spoken, however so very far from the truth. I have absolutely not desire to rise up in the hierarchy of the Underworld. Nor do I particularly care to, as you so elegantly put it, kiss up to the Source. In fact this really has very little to do with you at all."

Phoebe's heart raced a little faster, if not them, then the target must be Cole. This demon wanted to destroy Cole. But why capture her sisters and her?

As if reading her mind, the voice said, "Ah, I see you think this is about Belthazor." And Phoebe's eyes darted to Cole in response. "Again, you are very much mistaken. He was just the bait to for the three of you. This is all about the sweet taste of revenge."

"Wait." Paige said confused. "Why would you need Cole to get us, if us is not who you want?" Rolling this around in her head, her eyes got wide. "Does that mean we're bait as well?"

"I applaud your quick grasp of the situation my dear." His tone dripped with heavy sarcasm, which irritated her to the bone.

Piper had remained silent through all of it, trying to fit the pieces together, to understand what all was at stake. When the demon spoke of them being bait, it all clicked. It was so obvious! "Oh my God. Leo." She whispered horrified.

Again, the sound of clapping sounded around them. "Yes! Good job, took you a while, I expected more from the Charmed Ones. Although in your defense you are working under diress. Leo is indeed my quarry and you my dears are the means to getting him here. He won't be able to resist. I've not only got the Charmed Ones, but his lovely wife as well." The last he cooed with pride.

"Glad you're so happy." Quiped Paige without humor.

"Paige! That's not helping." Chastised Phoebe. She then glanced at Piper. Her sister's face was sickly pale, her eyes glazed with fear. Fear not for them, but for her husband. Phoebe could only imagine the multitude of emotions raging inside. The demon was right. Leo would come. He would come because the sister's meant everything to him.

Oh my God, Leo. The same thought just kept circling around in Piper's head. He was the last person they thought they had to worry about. They were use to demons coming after them or Cole for that matter. But Leo? Piper fought to keep herself together. Falling apart was not an option and it would help no one, especially her husband.

When she felt she could speak in a even tone, she asked, "Why Leo?"

"As delighted as I would be to tell you the long gory details, I'm afraid I must resist. We must wait for the star of this show to arrive, then all can be revealed. I'm confident we will not have long to wait. Right about now, the demons I've been sent out, will have stop their assault on certain witches, thus leaving Leo time to come play with us."

Piper's eyes narrowed at this revelation. "So you were behind all of it. Leo's charges constantly needing him, us not being attacked."

"Yes, as well as the extra bounty hunters for Belthazor. I needed key people to be busy while others were not. You all did extremely well I might add, and I thank you."

Piper wanted to wiped the smug look, she knew the demon must be wearing, right off his face. "You son of a bitch!" She spat out instead.

"Now, now, such language from such a pretty lady. I expected more from you. Well as much as I've enjoyed our little repertoire, I'm afraid I must leave you to your own company for a bit. I must prepare for the big scene which has yet to unfold."

The room became instantly silent and they knew the demon was no longer hiding in the shadows.

Phoebe took the opportunity to see if she could communicate with Cole. "You okay?"

Surprised showed on his face as he was able to hear her question. "Fine. Can't believe I fell into the trap. Must be loosing my touch." He grouched.

A smile spread across Phoebe's lips. Her Cole was one of a kind. "So any ideas how to get out of this mess?"

"No. I've tried everything, but this bubble absorbing powers limits the options."

"Any idea who our mystery demon is?"

He leaned a shoulder casually against one of the glass walls. "Not off the top of my head. The voice is faintly familiar, just can't put my finger on it."

"I guess Leo could tell us." Stated Paige, as she rubbed her fingers over tired eyes.

Piper, her arms folded across her chest, eyes closed, leaned her head back against the cage. "Leo." She thought in her head. "Don't come for us. Please just stay away." She knew even as she said it, even if he could hear her, he wouldn't listen. He would come and her chest tightened until she thought she couldn't breath.

"Come on guys!" Phoebe attempted to rally the troops. "We've got to stay positive. We have three powerful witches and a demon at our disposal. We should be able to come up with something."

Her comments were met with quiet defeat. They were really in a jam this time, and didn't look like they'd get out of it any time soon.


	4. It Was Never a Question Chapter 4

**A/N:** As always **my heart filled thanks** to you who are continuing to read this story and kind enough to leave a comment. I am hoping the **P/L** moments in this chapter will capture your heart and make you feel what they are feeling. **Please** let me know if I came even close. Thanks again!!!

Chapter 4

Exhausted, filthy and hungry, Leo orbed into the manor. He already knew Piper was going to be furious with him. He had ignored how many of her calls? Oh yeah, he was in the dog house big time. Well, there was no putting it off, he would have to face her. Considering how fried his brain was at this moment, it took a minute or two for him to realize how quiet the manor was. He wondered if Piper's calls had indeed turned into a demon hunt. Going to the kitchen he looked to see if she left a note. Nothing there. He proceeded to drag himself up the stairs and after a quick scan at the empty bedrooms he headed for the attic. The scrying tools were where the girls had left them in the middle of the room. Leo's heart gave a little lurch. They were obviously on the trail of something. Closing his eyes, he focused on his wife. It took no longer than a moment and his eyes pooped open. He located her and her sisters, and they were all afraid, especially Piper. He also sensed her wanting him to stay away, that's why she wasn't calling for him. Well she was getting his help whether she wanted it or not. Their personal differences would have to wait until everyone was safe. After that, then Piper could let him have it and he had no doubt she'd do exactly that.

Leo scratched the back of his neck. He thought longingly about a hot shower and one of Piper's tasty dinners as he orbed out.

Piper witnessed with growing dread as the sight of familiar blue and white lights materialized in the middle of the room. The soft lights cast a low glow on an otherwise gloomy atmosphere. The moment Leo appeared he spied the girls and Cole trapped inside their perspective prisons. Racing over to the girls, he tried to shatter the sphere. He was met with a bolt of electricity, which sent him hurling across the room, where he landed with a hard thud.

Hearty laughter sounded from within the shadows, as Leo carefully got to his feet, giving his head a shake attempting to clear the buzzing in his ears. He peered into the darkness trying to discover the origin of the laughter.

"Oh Leo, I knew you would come."

Leo knew that cultured tone. Knew who lurked just behind the light and a large lump formed in his throat. "It couldn't be." He thought to himself. Not after all these years, it was too unbelievable.

Piper watched the color drain from her husband's face and knew this was bad. It took a lot to shake his normally calm demeanor. She grabbed Phoebe's arm in a tight grip, silently relaying her fears.

A figure regally stepped out from the blackness. Head held high, he walked with a purposed stride, confidence oozed from every inch of him. He was dressed in a white ruffled shirt. The sleeves billowed out before coming together at his wrists. The garment was tucked into form fitting black trousers, which showed off well- muscled thighs. This was followed by shiny black, knee high boots. His long wavy ebony hair fell well past his shoulders. His face was long and narrow with high cheekbones and full lips. A well kept beard and mustache completed the elegant look.

Paige's eyes widened at the sight. Forgetting about the danger for a moment, she gave a look of appreciation. The man looked as if he stepped out of the pages of some romance novel. "Nice." She uttered without thinking.

"Paige." Piper chastised annoyed. Now was not the time to be admiring the enemy.

"Sorry."

The demon strolled past the girls and Cole without giving them a second thought. They were not his objective, the Whitelighter was. His dark eyes never waiver from his quarry. "It's been a long time, has it not my friend." The greeting sounded pleasant, but Leo was not fooled. Knowing nothing about this situation was going to be pleasant.

At first Leo couldn't form a response, so shocked at the figure standing there. His mind reeling from the vision, hoping it was just some horrid nightmare and he would wake up.

The demon chuckled again. "You seem surprised to see me. Did you really think you and you're little witch had vanquished me all those years ago." That was exactly what Leo had thought. "As you can see, I'm alive and well." Then his whole demeanor changed. His eyes hardened to twin black chips of ice, and his lips formed a hard line. "Unlike my darling Cassie."

Leo winced at the venomous tone. "We had no choice Sevecci." Leo defended quietly.

"No choice!" Sevecci spat out, his face flushed by his anger. "You killed the love of my life and sent me to spend eternity in oblivion."

"You had to be stopped. We couldn't let you continue."

"Silence!" The demon raged and with a hand sent a white wave of energy outward, sending Leo slamming against a wall.

Piper let out a cry as she watched her husband connect sharply with the hard granite of the cave wall. Frustrated that she was powerless to help him, and so afraid of what would come next.

Dazed, Leo rose unsteadily to his feet. Sevecci, getting his rage under control, stepped closer to his prey. "You and your witch destroyed the most precious thing in my life and you will pay." The last words coming out in short spurts.

At the threat, Leo's eyes darted to the sisters. His gaze settling on his wife. Heart racing at the thought of the danger she was in because of him.

Sevecci noted the exchange and an evil grin spread across his features. "Yes, you're lovely wife and her sisters. The notorious Charmed Ones. I set before you a choice Whitlelighter. The life of your wife and her sisters, or your precious calling."

Leo closed his eyes in pain. The demon knew just where to strike. He knew what was most important to him and exploited it to its fullest.

Piper continued to monitor the exchange and with each word uttered, her heart plummeted. What did the demon mean about Leo's calling? Did he have the power to clip Leo's wings? Piper knew he would be devastated if he was stripped of his powers. His calling was so much a part of him and she was scared of how it would affect him mentally. She also knew in her heart of hearts that he would never let anything happen to her or her sisters if he could prevent it. Thinking back to their earlier argument, when she accused him of putting his job before her. Deep down she knew that was not true, but she had been so frustrated by all the interruptions in their lives. Not only his job but hers as well. The frustration she was feeling now soon turned to ire. Ire at this Sevecci for forcing Leo into this position. Making him choose and at herself for doing the exact same thing many times before. She wanted nothing more than to go to him and tell him she was sorry, that she loved him so very much. Giving her head a mental shake, she brought herself back to the present.

The demon was now standing just a few feet away from Leo, and a knowing grin filled his face. "So, Whitelighter, what is your decision?"

Leo did not hesitate with his reply. "Let them go."

Piper closed her eyes at his answer, knowing what this had cost him. Little did she realize how steep the price would be. Leo's next question had her eyes snapping open.

"Can I have a few moments with them first?"

Rejoicing that his revenge was close at hand, Sevecci felt he could be generous. "I will grant you a few minutes, no more and no tricks or our bargain is void and they will die."

Nodding in understanding, Leo walked over to the girls. A wan smile on his lips, a sad glint in his eyes. "I want you to get out of here the moment you can and don't look back. Do you understand?" His tone was soft, but there was a hard edge to his words.

Piper was past worried and was now border lined panicked. If he was just loosing his wings why the dire mood? She understood loosing his wings was a major deal for him, but they would get through it together, they had done it before. There had to be more to it.

"Leo, what's going on?" Her voice shaking just a little bit.

Ignoring her question, he looked deep into her eyes. His own filled with pain, regret and resignation. "Piper." Her name coming out in a cracked whisper. "I know our life has not always been what you had wanted or even hoped for." When she made to protest, he cut her off. "No, it's all right. I understand, I really do. I'm so sorry you felt I put my job before you." Again she tried to interrupt, to let him know her life with him was exactly what she wanted, that she was sorry for their earlier argument, but he spoke again too quickly.

Leo knew he was running out of time, and Sevecci would not allow him much more. Once more he stared deep into her eyes willing her to see the truth reflecting in his own. "Piper, it was never a question. You always came first, never forget that." Switching his gaze to Phoebe and Paige, he continued on, "Promise me you will continue on with your destiny. You still have so much good to do."

Piper was now filled with overwhelming dread and terror at what he was saying. Something was so not right. "Leo."

He didn't respond, and instead swung his eyes to Cole. "You make sure to get them out of here when the time's right."

Cole had never heard the Angel speak so forcefully before. The hard glint in the other man's eyes left Cole with little doubt something big was going down and he needed to do exactly as he was instructed.

Cole did not respond to Leo's command, but the Whitelighter knew he had nothing to worry about and the half demon would do the right thing.

"Enough!" Sevecci boomed. "I've given you you're time. Now we seal the bargain."

Leo closed his eyes in quiet acceptance. When he re-opened them they glistened with unshed tears. Backing away, his gaze never left his wife's, burning her image in his mind as he mouthed "I'll love you. Always." Turning, he went to face his fate.

Piper wanted nothing more than to blast the damn bubble to smithereens and stop her husband from whatever course he was set on. But her powers were useless and tears of frustration ran unchecked down her cheeks. Helplessly she watched as the love of her life face the demon. With a wave of his hand, the demon produced a small glass vial. Intricate etchings covered the sides of it. Also a long flat stone appeared, in the form of a make shift altar and the demon placed the glass jar on the granite's surface creating a ceremony atmosphere.

Chin raised high, Leo stared unflinching at his adversary. "All right, let's do this. Remember this only works if I allow it to. So let them go first."

Nodding in agreement, Sevecci raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist, the twin glass bubbles dissolved into thin air. The girls and Cole stumbled out as they were released from their confinement. Sneering, Sevecci said, "I know you have the resources to leave this place. I grant you that power and that power only. Go!"

Then returning his attention to Leo, he raised his other hand. A ribbon of blue, orange and red energy streamed from his palm, connecting with Leo's chest with a violent pulse. The blast knocked the Whitelighter to his knees. Agony washed over his face as the stream of energy continued its assault on his body.

Piper instinctively threw her hands out to blow the demon up, but nothing happened. It seems their powers were still useless, even outside their cage. Without thought for her own safety, she made to go to her husband, but her sisters held her back. Tears were running freely down her face now as she struggled against the restraint. "What are you doing? We need to help him."

Phoebe held on with an iron grip, her own emotions rioting inside as she watched horrified at the display before them. "We can't help him right now Piper. Our powers are down. We need to get back to the manor and the book. We'll figure something out, I promise."

Not sure how much longer they could hold their older sister back, Phoebe and Paige's eyes met in complete understanding. Phoebe then turned to Cole. "Get us out of here."

Stepping behind the trio, he grabbed on and they shimmered out. The last sight Piper saw was Leo falling back as the demon relentlessly attacked him.


	5. It Was Never a Question Chapter 5

**A/N:** Once again my thanks to all of you who are enjoying the story. My special thanks goes out to **HollyShadow, foureverCharmed and LeoPiper-Forever**, for leaving such supportive comments on the last chapter. Much appreciated! Hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 5

All of them re-materialized in the attic. Piper ripped her arms out of her sisters' hold. "Damn it! How could you! How could you just leave him there!" Throwing her wild eyes to Cole she yelled, "Take me back there now or so help me God."

The fire in her gaze had Cole taking a cautious step back. "Piper honey." Phoebe came over, putting a comforting arm around her sister's shoulder. It was abruptly shrugged aside. Ignoring her concerned sisters, she strode purposely to the Book of Shadows, turning the pages with such force, Paige thought the paper would tear.

Piper was having trouble concentrating on the pages as they flipped by. All she could see was Leo's face contorted in pain, his body racked with agony. She had to do something. She couldn't loose him.

Phoebe turned her attention to Cole. "Can you tell us anything about this Sevecci?"

Rubbing his fingers across his forehead, Cole tried to recall what he knew of the demon. "If I remember correctly, he's an upper level demon, who collects souls. That's what he was doing to Leo with the beam of energy."

"Great! Another soul collecting demon. How many of these guys are there?" Paige grumbled.

"Not just any souls." Cole continued, ignoring Paige's sarcastic comments. "He gathers only the purest of souls, and the victim must be willing to sacrifice said soul. Sevveci gains no power unless the soul is freely given. He keeps them in those glass vials, feeding off the pure energy they contain. The purer the soul, the more powerful he becomes."

"So, a Whitelighter soul would be a pretty good prize." Concluded Phoebe somberly.

"Yeah. Very good." Cole answered and returned his arm around her. He knew how important Leo was to all of them. Leo and he may not always see eye to eye on many issues, but they had the Halliwell sisters in common. He loved Phoebe and Leo loved Piper and what affected one affected all.

With her eyes trained on Piper, Paige asked, "Then how do we save Leo?" And witnessed Piper go completely still, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure." He replied, wishing he could give them more to go on, thus easing the pain he saw in Phoebe's eyes. "I have no idea how the other witch did it. Or I guess didn't do it since he is alive and well. As for Leo, if the soul has already been taken, then Leo is...." The words fell off as he realized what he was about to admit.

Piper slammed the book shut and spoke for the first time. "Don't you dare say it! He's not dead! Do you hear me, Leo is not dead!"

Cole opened his mouth to offer something comforting, however nothing came to mind so he shut it again. This was not his area of expertise.

Phoebe and Paige both went to their sister. "Piper, we'll save him, there has to be a way." Consoled Phoebe. "But you have to get it together. You have to focus."

Paige began to pace, she thought better when she did. "Okay, so this guy collects souls right. What if we found the collection? We could find Leo's and you know put it back in him."

"It might work." Thought Cole. "You need to find it fast because I'm pretty sure a body can only last a short while without a soul. Then the body just fades away. Won't be easy finding it either, I'm sure Sevecci has them well hidden."

Phoebe nodded at the truth of his statement. "We'll also need a spell to put the soul back in once we have it."

Cole was reluctant to put a damper on things but felt it needed to be said. "Not to be pessimistic here, but do you know how many souls he's gathered. Going to be pretty tough to find Leo's."

He held up his hands in defense, when Phoebe shot him a look. "I'm just saying."

"We'll find it." Piper said, her eyes reflecting her determination. "I'll know it when we find it."

Clapping her hands together, Paige said, "Okay, we have a plan. Find the soul, replace the soul then vanquish the demon. Works for me."

"Right. Once we get Leo back, maybe he can tell us how to get rid of Sevecci." Phoebe answered, glad that they had a direction to go in now.

Piper stepped around the book. "We need to go back to the cave now. I need to bring Leo back here. He can't stay there." Her voice cracking with emotion as she fought to hold it together.

Sympathizing with her sister, Phoebe agreed. "You're right honey. We need to divide and conquer here."

"I can take you back there." Cole offered as he step forward, glad to be of some use.

Instantly Phoebe vetoed the idea. "No Cole. It's too dangerous. The source has eyes everywhere. They'll track your shimmer and...."

He stopped her mid sentence. "I'll be careful. We'll just go in, get Leo, then get out. Don't worry, nothing will happen. You concentrate on the spells you need."

As much as she hated to admit it, Cole was right, so she remained quiet and watched as Cole and Piper disappeared.

The area was silent as the two shimmered in behind a large boulder. Hoping they had gone undetected, the two peeked around the rock. They didn't need to worry, for the carved out room was empty. Empty except for a lone figure sprawled across the long flat stone altar.

Piper covered her mouth against the cries screaming in her head. Only Cole's firm grip kept her from blindly rushing to her fallen husband. Fingers to his lips, he motioned with his hand. They crept on silent feet from their hiding spot. Cole's head swung back and forth carefully scanning for dangers. Piper on the other hand, sole focus was on Leo. When they covered the short distance, she promptly fell to her knees, her hands gently cradling his head. Tears, which had been held in check, now slid unchecked down her cheeks.

There was no response from Leo as she softly kissed his forehead. He felt so cold and lay so still. Looking down the length of his body, she spied the golf ball size hole in his chest and the contents of her stomach threatened to spill forth. Around the black hole, Leo's shirt had been burned away, leaving a large scorch mark. "Oh my God, oh my God." The thought kept repeating itself inside her brain.

Cole, taking a break from his guard position, glanced down at the fallen Whitelighter. It wasn't a pretty sight. The usual golden glow, which always seemed to encompass the angel, was gone. It had been replaced with the pale tint of death. Touching Piper's shoulder he whispered, "We need to go."

Holding on to her husband with one arm, she clasped her other with Cole's. The two reappeared in Piper's bedroom. With Cole's help, they managed to get Leo's lifeless body onto the bed. Having heard the commotion, Phoebe and Paige hurried in. When their eyes found Leo, both swallowed hard at the awful sight. Cole, seeing Phoebe's state, went to her, quietly offering his comfort. She turned in his embrace, burying her face in his chest, drawing strength from his presence.

Paige transferred her horrified eyes from Leo to Piper. Her sister sat silently next to her husband, tears still evident on her face. She was tenderly brushing the hair from Leo's forehead. The simple gesture tore at Paige's heart. They had to fix this. Leo meant so much, not only to Piper but to this family. Evil could not, would not win.

With determination firmly in place, she broke the silence. "Phoebe and I are almost done with the locating spell. We also found a spell in the book that should help us restore Leo's soul if we tweak it a little."

Tears of grief were replaced with tears of appreciation as Piper looked up. Grateful for her sisters and their never failing support. She knew they loved Leo too and with the three of them, they would get Leo back. She had to believe that, if she was going to get the job done. As much as she did not want to leave Leo's side, she knew she needed to get to work. Pushing her purely wifely emotions to the back, she went into witch mode, determined to be proactive. She gazed down at Leo's pale features one more time before reluctantly leaving his side.

"Let's get that locating spell finished."

A half- hour later, they were ready to go. They had the locating spell and a potion, which had been in the book, to vanquish Sevecci if he showed up. Piper asked that Cole keep an eye on Leo. She had checked on him before going to the attic and noted the dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks were sunken in and his skin had now taken on a grayish tint. Trying not to dwell on the fact Leo was running out of time, she would not let the pounding panic, overtake her, they would succeed. There was no other option.

Now, standing in the middle of the attic, the three sisters prepared to go. Cole stood to one side, with a worried frown marring his brows. He wanted to go with them. Knew he could help protect them if the need be. Phoebe would have none of it. They did not need the distraction of bounty hunters on top of everything else. And wherever Cole went, bounty hunters usually followed. Cole ceded the point, however was not happy about it at all and made no bones about it. In the end, Phoebe gave him a kiss and told him they'd be careful and for him to keep Leo safe. Once again, as he had done so often, he thought, it was not easy loving a Charmed One.

Phoebe sent him a small smile in response to his dark scowl. Then they read the locating spell and dissolved in a swirl of golden light. Cole let out a pent up breath. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked around the empty attic. Realizing there was nothing he could do, he decided to keep his promise and went to check on Leo.


	6. It Was Never a Question Chapter 6

**A/N: **As always my appreciation to all who are reading this story and enjoying it.

**foureverCharmed- **Your last review was so **SWEET**! Brought a huge smile to my face. Thank you!

**Geller Bing-**Glad you like the story so far and appreciate your supportive review! Can't wait to read more from you as well.

**dutcygirl- **Thanks for the comment and I hope you continue to read.

Chapter 6

The witches found themselves in a dim room carved out of stone. "What the hell?" Paige was totally confused.

Phoebe did a 360 before saying, "Are we, or are we not back in the same room."

"It's the same." Piper answered, with an angry edge to her words.

"It's a good spell, I know it." Paige felt as though they had to defend themselves.

"I'm not doubting it. Something has to be here, we just need to find it." Piper replied with confidence. She could not afford to give in to self-doubt, not with Leo's life hanging in the balance.

Phoebe started investigating the outer perimeter of the room. "Hold on, I think I found something." The other two moved to see. There was a narrow passageway situated between two huge boulders. "It's a tight fit, but I think we can manage it."

Piper did not bother to respond, but started to go through the tiny opening. It was close quarters but passable and thankfully not long. Soon they emerged into a small alcove. Here there were shelves cut out of the granite walls. Small vials, similar to the one they saw Sevecci use earlier with Leo, littered the shelves. Each had a unique design etched on them. Some were tall and thin, others short and round. All of them held a mixture of mist and liquid. The colors inside ranged from very pale yellows to deep, rich gold.

"Jackpot!" Paige exclaimed, thrilled the locating spell worked.

Turning while looking upward they noted hundreds of tiny bottles that not only circled the room but rose thirty feet above.

"Okay, not good. How the heck are we supposed to know which one is Leo's." Phoebe worried.

Undaunted, Piper stood completely still. Closing her eyes, she emptied her mind of everything except for Leo. Letting all the love she had for him flow through her, fill her until she felt nothing else. Once she had done that, she reached out with those emotions. Leo was her soul mate. She believed that with all her heart, so it would follow that she would be able to sense his soul.

Precious minutes passed by while Paige and Phoebe remained motionless, observing their sister, praying they would be successful. Although both knowing they were under pressure because time was running out.

"Nothing." Thought Piper to herself. That lone thought penetrated her subconscious. She could not feel Leo anywhere. Her earlier confidence starting to wane, even though she knew if Leo's soul was here she'd be able to feel it. She refused to think otherwise, which meant it wasn't here, and they had a serious problem. Eyes snapping open, she said, "It's not here. I can't feel him."

Not doubting her statement, the other two looked at each other for answers. "What now?" Asked Paige, unsure.

"Sevecci." Piper said the name with such loathing. "He must still have it with him."

Paige crossed her arms in front. "Great, how do we find him and more importantly if we do then what?"

"I shall save you the inconvenience." A familiar voice interrupted. The three spun sharply to find Sevecci standing behind them. A smug grin played on his lips.

Piper immediately noticed the small glass vial hanging around the demon's neck. Its golden hues practically encompassing Sevecci.

"Did you really think I would leave such a valuable treasure unattended, I've waited years for a soul so pure. The power it provides me is intoxicating. No, I plan to savor this feeling for so many years.

Piper glared at the demon. Rage engulfing her, while her eyes never leaving their enemy. "How dare he use Leo this way" She thought. She was going to get that bottle and nothing or no one was going to stand in her way. Feeling her sisters move closer, Piper felt her  power build as they formed their own powerful front.

Paige slipped the small bottle which held the vanquishing potion out of her back pocket. Piper stayed her hand from tossing it. At first Paige was confused, until it hit her. If they vanquish Sevecci, the vial around his neck would be destroyed as well.

Phoebe hazard a glance at her older sister, letting her know she understood the problem.

Paige's mind was racing. They were so close, they couldn't fail now, couldn't fail Leo.

Sevecci's grin widened. "It seems I will get a bonus out of all of this. Not only do I obtain my revenge, I also get to kill the famed Charmed Ones."

Piper wanted to wipe the smug look off his face. This was costing them precious time, time Leo didn't have. Again a vision of him lying helpless on the bed, devoid of the special glow that was pure Leo, floated across her mind's eye. She wanted to give in to tears of frustration, but managed to fight the urge. That would not help Leo or themselves. Luckily for her, her sisters' heads were much clearer.

Phoebe looked at the hanging bottle again, and the obvious came to her. "Paige." She muttered under her breath. "The bottle. Get the bottle."

Her sister paused for just an instant, then eyes lit up as she picked up on Phoebe's thought wave. While Piper and Sevecci continued their staring contest, Paige held out her hand and prayed the room was not protected from their powers. "Bottle!" She called out and wanted to jump with glee as the bottle dissolved into tiny bits of blue and white lights, and reappeared in her hand.

The demon, taken aback by the action, stared unbelievably at his prized possession in the hands of the Charmed Ones. "What! What is this?" He sputtered.

Holding up the vanquishing potion, Piper snarled. "That will teach you for messing with my husband." And she tossed the vial to the ground right in front of him. It exploded in a bright red cloud. When the smoke cleared, they were horrified to see Sevecci still standing there. He was holding his stomach and they could see a dark liquid seeping though his fingers. Injured but not vanquished.

"Uh-Oh." Paige observed surprised. "Not good."

Sevecci sent them a searing glare and growled. "You think a paltry potion can vanquish me. I've years to gather my strength and with the added power of the Whitelighter soul, I cannot be defeated so easily." With that, he whirled away in a stream of orange light.

"Damn it!" Piper fumed and transferred her eyes to Phoebe and Paige, the latter holding out the priceless vial to her. "Thanks, you guys saved the day."

"Let's hope we saved Leo as well." Phoebe replied hopefully.

Cole was pacing the floor of Piper's bedroom, anxiously. Glancing over, he observed the Whitelighter on the bed. Leo was not looking good at all. His color ashen now and the dark circles under the eyes more pronounced as were his sunken cheeks. Cole also noticed Leo's fingers were starting to wrinkle and shrivel. The angel was declining rapidly. Actually, Cole thought it was already too late. Leo had gone too long without his soul. It was too bad really. Cole had come to respect the man and knew Phoebe would be devastated, and what hurt Phoebe hurt him.

His wanderings were cut short by the swirl of bright lights which lit up the room. He let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding when he saw Phoebe's figure come in to view. The two met halfway in a fierce hug. "You okay?" He questioned as he held tight.

"I'm fine." She answered and reluctantly let go. They still had a lot of work to do. "We didn't vanquish Sevecci, but we got Leo's soul." When Cole arched a brow, she told him she'd explain everything later.

Piper went immediately to her husband's side. Her breath came up short as her eyes took in the scene before her. He looked so much worse than when she left, leaving her filled with fear they were too late. Clutching the small bottle, she let it be her lifeline, her hope they would be successful. Looking back over her shoulder she drew the other's attention. "We're loosing him, get the spell. Now!" Her voice shaking just a little as overwhelming panic threatened to take hold of her.

Paige quickly snatched a white piece of paper off a small table. Rushing over, she knelt beside Piper with Phoebe following suit. Holding the vial over Leo's chest, she pulled off the lid. Three sets of eyes read the words of the restoring spell.

_**Powers of good, powers of right,**_

_**Evil has stolen a champion of light.**_

_**Keeping him from aiding our need,**_

_**Please her our call, please hear us plead.**_

_**Restore this soul of purity,**_

_**So evil will fear our unity.**_

Piper held her breath after the last line had been spoken. A thin trail of gold began to emerge from the bottle. It lovingly stretched it tendrils out and over Leo's chest. Gently it floated down with its otherworldly glow into the lifeless body below. The awful gaping hole where the soul had been removed, magically healed, leaving no sign of the earlier invasion.

They all watched in awe, even Cole, who was new too all this heavenly stuff. Piper's stomach unknotted for the first time in hours. Her relief was short lived however, for when she moved her eyes to her husband's face there was no change. His color was still deathly gray, his eyes remained closed and there was no rise and fall of his chest, indicating he was back with them.

"No. No, no, no." Piper whispered in horror. This could not be happening. They got the soul, said the spell, it should have worked.

Phoebe and Paige looked on, each had silent tears streaming down their cheeks. They had been too late.

A/N: I did not intend this to be a cliff hanger just kind of worked out that way, but don't fear all well be resolved in the next chapter so keep reading!!!


	7. It Was Never a Question Chapter 7

A/N: Huge **THANK YOUS!!!!** To **Hollyshadow** who never, ever fails to leave a glowing review.

To **foureverCharmed** who makes me feel so good, because you get so into the story.

To **Charmed Lover** your wonderful reviews bring such a big smile to my face

To **dutchygirl**, a new reader, thanks for your great support!

To **CharmedGurlie** another new reader, so glad you are enjoying it so far. You all are

the **BEST!!! **

Sorry for the delay in posting between the Thanks giving and Fanfiction being down I got behind. Did not mean to leave you hanging for so long. Hope you like!

Now let's find out what happens to Leo…..

Chapter 7

Piper was not a quitter and refused to accept the fact Leo was gone. Placing her hands on either side of his face, her own streaked with tears, she let all her emotions spill forth. "Leo, don't you do this. Don't you give up. We need you. I need you too much. Please." Her voice cracking now, "Please come back to me, I can't go on without you. You have to fight, you have to want to come back, do you hear me." Leaning down, she placed a tender kiss upon his cold lips.

Phoebe had moved into the protective arms of Cole. Her face pressing against his strong chest. He felt her delicate shoulders shake as she mourned for Piper, Leo and also for herself.

Piper drew back, brushing the moisture off her face. Her eyes blurred, she almost missed the slight change on Leo's face. It happened so slowly, and she had to really concentrate to see it. The first spark of hope ignited inside her, and she fanned it. Leo appeared less pale didn't he? Was her grief playing tricks on her mind? Making her see only what she wanted to see? Then more rapidly the gray turned to pale and pale into a soft peach color. Under her hand, she felt a slight movement and she knew it was his chest trying to take in air, ever so gently. Her eyes darted back up to his face. "Leo?" No response. "Leo, come on, you can do it."

At their sister's words, Paige and Phoebe looked up from their own grief. They now saw what their sister saw. Holding their breaths, they waited expectantly.

Piper willed her husband's eyes to open and was rewarded when they eventually fluttered then did exactly that. She witnessed in amazement as their dull color was replaced with the sparkling green she loved so well. The eyes she fell in love with, the eyes she always found herself drowning in when he gazed at her just so. "Leo?"

His tongue darted between dry lips and he tried to speak, but only a raspy noise escaped.

Paige hopped up and left the room only to return a short time later with a glass of cool water. Piper gently held it to his lips and he took a deep sip. Lying back he tried to speak again. "Piper. You're okay?"

Piper cried and laughed at the same time. Of course his first thought would be for her. "I'm fine. You're the one that had us worried."

Slowly she could see the past events coming back to him. "Sevecci?"

"Injured, but not gone."

"Power of Three spell." He whispered. "Potion's not enough, too strong. That was our mistake the first time."

She knew he spoke of the last time he tried to vanquish the demon.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out." Paige pointed out. "And welcome back by the way."

Leo sent her a smile of appreciation. "Good to be back. I'm so sorry." He started to apologize to all three of them.

"Shush!" Phoebe and Paige said in unison, then smiled at each other. Phoebe carried on. "None of this was your fault Leo. I'm just glad we got you back."

Leo moved his eyes back to his wife. "I'm glad you got me back."

Cole had stood quietly in the background, letting them have their reunion, but all this warm fuzzy stuff was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Not having a lot of experience with said emotions, although trying valiantly to gain some. When he felt it all had gone on for long enough, he said, "Well maybe we should let Piper and Leo, you know have some time alone and not to burst any bubbles but you still have a demon to vanquish. Some how I don't see Sevecci leaving town with his tail between his legs."

In all the excitement, Piper had momentarily forgotten the danger they all were still in, especially Leo. She did not get him back just to loose him again. "Cole's right. We need to get working on a Power of Three spell. Then to her husband she asked, "That should get rid of him, right?"

"Yes. Last time we only used the potion in the book. Obviously that was not enough, and I'm betting he's even more powerful now. You need the spell and the vanquishing potion."

"I think I still have some of the potion left over." Paige interjected.

"Good. Let's get crackin' on the spell. I want this guy gone." Piper stated, although the last thing she wanted to do was leave Leo's side. There was that 'for the greater good first' thing again, she just couldn't escape it.

Her sisters must have sensed her inner feelings, because Phoebe said, "No Piper, you stay with Leo, Paige and I can handle this."

Torn between what she wanted to do and what she felt she should do, Piper asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Replied Paige with confidence.

Cole feeling was feeling a bit like a fifth wheel. "Is there anything I can do?"

Grabbing his hand, Phoebe sent him a mischievous grin. "Yep, you can help with the spell."

In turn Cole gave her a terrified look. "Spell? I can't write spells."

"Moral support then." She chuckled, letting him off the hook.

He wasn't real sure how well he'd do with that either, but for Phoebe, he would give it a try. Somehow facing the Source's bounty hunters didn't seem quite so scary any more.

Piper found herself smiling at the two of them. Guess every couple had their obstacles to overcome. When the room finally emptied, she closed her eyes and relished the quiet.

"You sure you're okay?" Leo asked tenderly.

"Hmm-hmm." And when she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat at the affection reflecting in his. Bending down, she let her lips caress his warm ones. As the kiss deepened she struggled to hold herself in check. There was so much raw emotion running through her body, but she knew Leo was far from recovered and there was still so much more to do before they could get back to their lives. Plus the last she wanted to do was jeopardize Leo's frail state. Soon he would be fully recovered and then she definitely planned to have her way with him. With much regret, she drew away and smiled at his pouting features.

"You need to rest. When you're better, we can celebrate properly."

His green eyes brightened in anticipation of her promise. "Really? Then I better start getting better now." And closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

She grinned at his antics and love swelled her heart. He was everything to her and she couldn't believe she doubted their life together. It wouldn't happen again she promised herself.

"How touching, warms my heart actually." At the invading voice, Piper whirled around and Leo's eyes snapped open. Sevecci occupied the middle of their room, a cold sneer on his lips. "Did you think I wouldn't return? Wouldn't finish what I started."

Of course she hadn't, however she had reverently hoped they'd have more time. Her mind raced to her sisters and the spell. Counting on their abilities, she alerted them to the pressing danger. "Phoebe! Paige! We've got trouble!"


	8. It Was Never a Question Chapter 8

Here's the final chapter, hope you like!!! Thanks again to all of you who took the time to read this fic and leave such wonderful comments. You all are the BEST!!!!!

It made all the difference to me. I have another fic all ready to go. It's called **The Green Eyed Monster **I hope to get it out in the next week or so. Here's a quick summary. Takes place around the same time as It Was Never a Question. The Source needs the girls distracted so he has one of his demons infect the girls with jealousy. Needless to say it causes many problems for Piper and Leo as well as Cole and Phoebe.

**A/N: **To**foureverCharmed and Magical Princess**No Piper is not pregnant, so she didn't heal Leo that way. The restoring spell worked, but Leo needed to want to come back as well, so Piper needed to get him to do just that. As for the other witch they refer to. She was a charge of Leo's years ago. The two of them thought they had vanquished Sevecci and his love Cassie. Obviously only the latter had been vanquished but not Sevecci. Hope that clears things up.

Chapter 8

Sevecci chuckled, "Yes, call your lovely sisters. I can destroy you all at once."

Leo attempted to sit up, but only managed to get half way before his strength faltered. "Sevecci, don't."

Turning hard eyes, the demon spoke with venom. "What? Are you going to offer yourself again Whitelighter?"

Piper made to protest, but Sevecci's next words halted anything she might have uttered. "I'm not interested in a bargain this time. I plan to kill you all this time and be done with the whole sordid matter." With a flick of his wrist, he sent an orange beam of energy in her direction, tossing her from the bed and slamming her against the hard wooden floor.

"Piper!" Leo screamed and drawing on every ounce of strength he had, he rose to defend her. It was all for naught as Sevecci attacked him much as he had done Piper. In Leo's weakened state it didn't take much. He was thrown against the wall, slumping unconsciously to the floor next to his wife. A small trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

The door to the room was thrown open as Paige and Phoebe rushed in, followed closely by Cole. Assessing the situation quickly, Cole let an energy ball form in his hand. Facing Sevecci, he let it fly. The demon anticipating the maneuver, sent out his defenses. The twin energies collided half way across the room, causing an explosion of light and sparks to reign down onto the ground. It had been enough of a distraction for Phoebe and Paige to take up a position next to Piper. The three kneeled hand in hand on the floor. Piper had glanced to where Leo lay injured, but knew they would have to deal with Sevecci first.

Paige threw the vanquishing potion at the demon. He let out an amused laugh. "Have you learned nothing? Your pathetic potions will not destroy me."

"No, but this should do the trick." Promised Phoebe.

Together the three sisters recited the spell that would hopefully defeat this latest advocate of evil.

_**Demon of death and pain.**_

_**No more souls will you gain.**_

_**The Power of Three will be your end,**_

_**The bowls of hell we do send.**_

Sevecci's features held so much surprise as he began to burn, that had the situation not been so dire, the sisters would have laughed. Once the flames extinguished and Sevecci was gone, Piper scrambled to where Leo lay. Just as she reached him, he started to stir.

"Piper?"

"It's all right, he's gone. For good this time."

Closing his eyes, he let relief wash over him. "Thank God."

"Let's get you back in bed. It's been a rough couple of days."

He didn't disagree with her. With the help of Cole, they got the angel back in bed. Taking a step back, all of them contemplated the past events. Each lost in their own feelings about it all.

Phoebe looked up into Cole's handsome features. "So Cole, how'd it feel to win one for the good guys?'

His forehead wrinkled as he thought about it. "Don't know. Okay I guess. As long as you're safe, that's what's important."

Phoebe grinned over her shoulder. "Isn't he sweet."

"Ewwww." Was all Piper could think to say as she held tight to Leo's hand.

Cole for his part wore a satisfied smile, realizing maybe he would get this loving a witch thing down yet.

Piper shook her head as she watched them leave the room. "Maybe they'll be able to make this relationship work." She mused.

"You have to work for the things that mean the most." Observed Leo quietly, and Piper heard the underlying meaning in his words.

Reaching down, she got nose to nose with him. "You are so right." Lifting up, he let his mouth find hers sealing their agreement.

Paige, who had been silently standing off to the side, witnessed both her sisters' happiness. It gave her hope that one day, she too would find the perfect guy. Without disturbing Piper and Leo, she quietly exited the room.

It had been a week since the vanquish of Sevecci. Leo had recovered fully and during that recovery, Piper and he had spent many hours talking. Something they didn't always have time for in the past. They discussed all the problems they had been having and talked frankly about their feelings concerning different aspects of their magical lives as well as their personal ones. In the end they had come to a happy and mutual understanding which they hoped would make their already complicated life a little more bearable.

Piper thought about those conversations as she waited in the small alcove at P3. Cole and Phoebe sat opposite, quietly talking in between kisses. It was a bit of Deju Vu all over again. After the previous week's disruptions the four had decided to try another double date. Unfortunately as before, Leo had been called away just as they were leaving for the club.

Piper glanced down at her watch and promised herself not to get upset. Remembering the important lesson she had just recently learned. She felt the hair on the back of her neck quiver as a warm breath brushed against it. "Hello beautiful, waiting for someone." The low voice asked.

Turning her head, she met the warmest green eyes she had ever seen. A girl could drown in the depths of the love mirrored in them. As he came around her seat, his gaze never leaving hers, the appreciation never waning. He bent down and brushed his soft lips against hers. Piper's stomach fluttered and her knees went to jelly. She let a sigh of protest escape as he pulled back, but relished the wonderful smile spreading across his face. A smile which was strictly for her, would always be for her.

Holding out a hand he said, "Ready to go?"

Piper placed her slim fingers in his warm palm and smiled seductively, "Absolutely."

Phoebe and Cole also had gotten to their feet. "Great! I'm starved." Stated Cole with a grin.

Phoebe smacked his arm playfully. "You're always hungry."

"Always for you baby."

Piper rolled her eyes at their banter, and looked at Leo. He was not paying attention to the other two for he had eyes only for his beautiful wife. While her eyes stared into his, no words needed to pass through their lips. With just a look, they both conveyed their feelings. Secure in the knowledge they were as one. In body, spirit and mind. Soul mates, always and forever.


End file.
